


Ballad of the Broken

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: For this prompt: https://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/524.html?thread=322828#cmt322828
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 1
Collections: Shingeki no Kyojin Kink Meme Fills





	Ballad of the Broken

Reiner woke up, and the first thing he felt was the dull throbbing of his head. He was somewhere outside, and his clothes were gone. He was tied up to a pole, and his hands and feet seemed to be nailed to it as well, for good measure. A quick glance revealed to him that Bertolt was in the same boat.

The last thing he remembered was Sasha offering them meat and wine she had apparently stolen from one of the local farms. Sasha, who, despite going on and on about how delicious it was, didn't try either meat or the wine. Back then, he had chalked it up to a loss of appetite. 

Now, however, it was painfully obvious that either the meat or the wine had been drugged, and that her 'theft' was a gamble planned by her and the senior officers of the Survey Corps. Planned against them.

And then, as if summoned, Hanji and Eren materialized out of the darkness. Hanji stepped closer to them. 

"Hello." she said "You're the most interesting specimen. Most interesting indeed. I am overjoyed that I'd get to experiment on humans that can become Titans with impunity! And Eren is glad he won't be my only subject anymore. Aren't you Eren?"

Eren seemed torn between relief and rage, or so it seemed to Reiner. Did he imagine that, or was there some sadness present there as well?

"I'd like to talk to them first, before you start with your experiments, if you don't mind." Eren looked at Hanji for approval

"Of course, of course." Hanji answered jovially "I imagine you have a lot to say to each other!"

She moved out of earshot and leaned against a wall of a nearby building. Eren put the things he was carrying down. They mostly consisted of several scalpels and other tools.

"To be used during experiments." Eren said bluntly, once he noticed where Reiner was looking "But like I said, I want to talk to you first."

He walked closer.

"I want to talk to you." he stopped directly in front of Reiner, staring at him "Let's start with Shiganshina. How did it feel?

Reiner looked away, unable to form words.

"Your silence is answer enough, I do believe." Eren said grimly "You know, I used to look up to you. You were strong and skilled. You helped others who needed it. And you, you were ranked second best, among our group. I envied you and Mikasa. I practically worshipped you...wanted to be just like you..."

He paused to regain his bearings.

"But it was all a game to you, wasn't it?" Eren continued "You toyed with the feelings of your victims from the very beginning. You wanted us to see you as comrades, didn't you? So you played this long-con game, making us genuinely believe you were."

"A part of it was real." Reiner says "Is it...impossible for us to go back to those days? Is it really too late?"

"A part of me wants to say that it isn't." Eren sighed "But I can't lie to you the way you lied to us. I am sorry, Reiner, but it is too late. Far too late."

He walked over to Hanji, not looking back. He said something to her, though Reiner wasn't sure what, but he saw that she had perked up.


End file.
